


Catfé

by CrystalQueer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cat Cafés, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, the ship is there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalQueer/pseuds/CrystalQueer
Summary: Usually Yang's surprises are some form of prank, so Blake's a bit worried when Yang says she has a surprise planned for them on their next day off.





	Catfé

**Author's Note:**

> "Adri (11/10/17)  
> i need a fic where blake goes to a cat cafe"
> 
> You asked and I'm delivering! Even though I'm like,, really late. Sorry about that.
> 
> So happy late birthday! Hope you enjoy!

"Blaaaaake are you ready to go yet?" Yang called before she was swiftly hit in the face by a pillow thrown at her by her sister, Ruby, who was still trying to sleep even though it was eleven am and everyone else was awake. Yang flung the pillow back and it hit Ruby, who groaned and rolled over. Ruby's partner, Weiss, rolled her eyes.

Blake watched all this from her bunk, where she sat as she pulled on her shoes. "Almost." she replied, voice a lot quieter than Yang's had been. Yang huffed. "Hurry uuup."

"You're so impatient." Blake said as she finished pulling on her shoes. She stood up and looked towards Yang. "All right, let's go."

Yang grinned and pulled Blake over to the door, she was practically vibrating with excitement as she pushed Blake out the door, before she closed it she poked her head back in the room. "Be good kids!" Yang said, grinning. "We'll be back later!" behind the door, Blake could hear Weiss saying something about how the only kid in the room was Ruby, she didn't hear much more because Yang had grabbed her wrist and was pulling her down the hall.

The hall was fairly empty, most students were probably studying or out with their teams, but loud music blasted from some rooms and laughter or yelling came from others. A normal day at Beacon.

"So, where are we going?" Blake asked as she and Yang walked down the stairs to get to the dorm building's exit.

"It's a surprise! Don't worry, you'll love it!" Yang assured her. Blake side-eyed her, "see, you saying "don't worry" only worries me more." she said, Yang just laughed in response.

They caught an airlift down to Vale and from there they took Yang's bike through the streets of Vale. People went about their days casually, walking or driving, people ate outside at Café tables.. it was lovely, but Blake still had no idea where Yang was taking her. Eventually they pulled into a parking lot and came to a stop Blake got off the bike and stretched, then waited for Yang. "So, are you going to tell me where this is?"

Yang turned to her and grinned and she smiled back uncertainly. "It's a cat café!" Yang announced holding her arms wide open above her head to indicate the nearby sign, Blake arched her eyebrows. She had never been to a cat café before although she had heard about them, they were more popular is Mistral from what she had heard but apparently Yang had found one in Vale.

"I've never been to one," Blake said as she and Yang walked to the front doors.

"I know!" Yang replied, "you've mentioned it before, so I figured it'd be a nice surprise! The reviews all said that the cats and staff are friendly and the food's good so I'm hoping they aren't wrong!"

They walked in and they were greeted by a girl who was maybe a couple years older than them, she had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and smiled when she saw them come in. "Good morning!" She said, "welcome to the Catfé! What can I get you?"

"Give us just a moment to read the menu, please," Blake said, looking everywhere _but_ the menu. The place was a large, fairly open room with grey tiled floors, off to one side of the room was a glass partition behind which she could see multiple cat castles as well as a lot of toys, sadly, she didn't see any cats. The rest of the café was open and had numerous chairs and tables as well as large windows that let in a lot of natural light.

She approached the counter where the barista was waiting. "I'll have a cup of lemon tea," Blake said, the barista nodded, typed it into the register, then looked at Yang. "And you?" she asked. "Uhh, medium coffee, black, please." She answered. The barista again nodded and added it to the register.

"Didn't you have enough caffeine this morning?" Blake asked, eyebrows raised.

"Didn't you have enough caffeine this morning?" Yang mimicked, grinning. The barista politely cleared her throat and they both looked back at her. "Oh! Right, paying. Yang?"

"Why do you assume I'm gonna pay?" She asked with mock offense.

"Because you brought me here and I don't have my wallet," Blake answered.

"Fair enough." Yang got her wallet and paid the nice lady while Blake wandered off to get a table. She got one for two that was right near a window and took the seat that was in the sun. The café was quiet and she liked it, figuring she could probably fall asleep here.

A few minutes later Yang joined her with their drinks and they sat in silence, enjoying each other's company. Blake yawned. "Yang, when do we get to see the cats?"

The blonde laughed. "After we're done!" She promised. 

They filled the silence with idle chatter, talking about schoolwork, mostly. Finally they finished their drinks, threw the paper cups away and went up to the counter.

"'Scuse me," Yang said to the barista. "Can we see the cats?"

The barista smiled. "Of course! Just go in there," she jerked her chin in the direction of the glass wall. "The cats will probably perk right up when they see you, they're pretty lazy when guests aren't around."

"Okay, thank you!" Blake pulled Yang over to the door and held it opened for her. As the barista had said, the cats woke up when they entered and emerged from various boxes and cat castles. Blake sat herself on the floor and made cooing noises at the cats while Yang watched with amusement.

"Can you like, talk to them?" She asked, one side of her mouth turned up in a smile. Blake glared at her. "No." She replied shortly, if she had anything else to add she was cut off when a little ginger tabby climbed into her lap and yelled for attention.

"Hey look," Blake said. "It's needy and yellow. Like you." Her tone was flat but her eyes sparkled and it was clear she was joking, Yang laughed.

"Then does that make the sleepy black one who hasn't come to say hi you?" She replied with a chuckle, bending down to pet a grey and white cat the rubbed against her ankles.

"Yes." Blake said. "I'd say the grey and white is Weiss, but it's too friendly."

This got Yang to full out laugh and Blake laughed with her. Was it rude to poke fun at a teammate that wasn't there? Maybe. But the joke was still hilarious.

"What do you think Ruby is?" Yang asked, finally joining Blake on the floor. The grey and white cat walked into her lap and was joined by a long-haired tabby.

Blake wrinkled her nose thoughtfully. "Probably a tortoiseshell." She answered.

Yang did not know a lot about cats, nor did she know what a tortoiseshell was, but she trusted her partner and figured that she was probably right.

"Do you think the other two would mind if we brought back a cat?" Blake said thoughtfully as she watched a black bi-color shove the ginger cat out of her lap to get attention.

"I don't think we could keep it in the dorm."

"No one but us would need to know." Blake paused. "And jnpr."

"Please, Ms. Goodwitch would both Know and tell Professor Ozpin as soon as she could." said Yang.

"I don't know, I think Ms. Goodwitch is a cat person and would tolerate it." Blake argued.

"We don't have the supplies to get a cat." Yang pointed out.

"We could get the supplies." Blake countered.

Yang laughed. "With what money?"

"Weiss is loaded, she could help us out."

"You really think Weiss would help us break rules and fund it?" Yang asked, eyebrows raised. Blake frowned. "I guess you're right." She ceded.

"So when do you think we should leave?" Yang wanted to get some sparring practice in with Ruby because her little sister really needed the help with hand-to-hand combat.

"Never." Blake replied as she laid down and was promptly overrun with cats. Even the grey and white Yang was petting abandoned her.

"I regret bringing you here," Yang sighed.

"No you don't." Blake said from under a pile of cats.

"No I don't." Yang agreed as a cat laid directly on Blake's face.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this check me out on tumblr!  
> @blakes-cat-ears (rwby blog)  
> @appleciderwriting (writing blog)


End file.
